Chloe
by xenagabriellelover
Summary: Chloe Agnew is in Iowa for another tour with the famous Irish music group Celtic Woman. She is lonely, and feels like no one wants to get to know her for her. Until she meets Nikki Flannigan, a tall redheaded journalist that see's into Chloe's soul.


Disclaimer: I do not own Celtic Woman, Chloe Agnew, Mairead Nesbit, Lisa Kelly, or Lynn Hilary. I do own Nikki Flannigan though, she is me and I'm pretty sure I own myself... I think

this is two adult women having sex so if you dont like it read something else

Music was coursing through her veins, the fiddle surging her on, her heart was pounding. Chloe loved performing. It was all she knew. The only time she felt whole was when she was performing for Celtic Woman.

In her personal life however, she was incredibly lonely. Yes she was surrounded by people all the time but once she was back on the bus, her lonely heart over took her. Music was her only solace.

_When will someone love me for me and not for my fame? _

True she wasn't near as famous as Beyoncé but she had so many fans, many of them would kill to go on a date with her, but they would only be there to say they went on a date with the famous Chloe Agnew.

There was a knock on her door, "Come in." Mairead poked her head in.

"Is everythin' alright Chloe? You seemed a bit down after the show."

"I'm fine, just feelin' lonely, is all"

"Didn't you just go out on a date the other night?"

"Yeah, but all he was interested in was what famous people I know." Chloe sighed, "No one wants to date me. They all want to date my fame… not that I'm super famous, but you know what I mean."

Mairead nodded. She completely understood. She smiled at Chloe and gave her a tight hug. "You'll find someone one day. Just take your time. Don't expect to find them right away. You are only 21; you've got a long time to find someone."

"Promise?"

"I promise." The women hug one more time before the older but much smaller woman gets up and leaves Chloe to herself again._ She better be right, I couldn't stand being alone like this for the rest of my life_.

A few days later, in a new town.

Chloe was doing some retail therapy in a cute little shop in a small townish big city area that they hadn't performed in yet… Iowa. She couldn't remember the name of the shop but she knew she'd fallen in love with it. It had tons of charm and shoes. Two of Chloe's favorite things. _Lisa is never goin' to believe that I found yet another pair of shoes I couldn't live without_ she smiled to herself.

Suddenly she felt eyes following her around the store, she was used to that. After someone performs in as many places as she has, people tend to recognize you. She turned around and met a pair of the most dazzling green eyes she'd ever seen, they seemed to pull her in and make her feel warm from the inside out. She then realized the eyes had eyeliner and shadow around them. The persons face came into full view and Chloe realized she was face to face with a beautiful woman that was a little bit taller than herself. _This has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Who is she?_ "Hello, I'm sorry if I'm in your way. I can move over if you want. I'm done in this section… I'm Chloe by the way."

The woman smiled, "Hi, don't be sorry you were here first, don't move, this isn't my section these shoes are way too small for my ginormous feet, and my name is Nikki." Nikki offered her hand for a hand shake. Chloe took it. She smiled at the woman.

"Why are you in this section?"

"It's the most direct route to my section. I hope I don't make you uncomfortable with this question but I have to ask, are you Chloe Agnew? If you are I just want to say, you are even prettier in person, if not you look just like one of the most beautiful women on earth." Chloe was extremely flattered and didn't feel like Nikki had any hidden agenda's about meeting her.

"I am Chloe Agnew, and I'm very flattered by what you said." Chloe couldn't hold back a smile when Nikki didn't make a fuss, or didn't ask for an autograph. She didn't want to leave this woman, "after you find what you're looking for in your size would you care to join me for coffee? I saw a Starbucks on my way here."

"Absolutely, but I know another coffee shop that's quieter and has less of a chance of people coming up and bothering you… but if you want Starbucks that's fine with me. And I'm done I was just putting back a pair of shoes I thought I loved and then got to the counter and realized they weren't my style." Nikki smiled greatly at Chloe, and walked to a shelf further down the aisle and sat down the shoes she'd been carrying. "Ready?" For the first time ever, Chloe left a shoe store with only the shoes she walked in with.

The pair had been laughing the entire time they walked to the coffee shop. Chloe didn't even pay attention to the name, but Nikki was right. It was quiet and very interesting to look around at. Each paid for their own drink and sat down and a corner table.

"So if you knew who I was, why didn't you freak out and ask for my autograph? And why aren't you asking about the other famous people I know and all that?"

"Because that is only one facet of who you are, I'd like to get to know the rest. I will admit that when I was walking back down that aisle I almost had a spazz attack, but I figured you'd seen that a million times and I didn't want to bother you… but you were kind of blocking my path" Nikki smiled sweetly.

"It was very refreshing to get a reaction like that. And thank you for taking an interest in the me that isn't on stage. I'm sorry I was in the way but there were too many shoes to look at." Chloe smiled back, and she realized, it was a flirty smile. _I've never thought of another woman in a romantic way before, but Nikki is so pretty, and genuine I want to kiss her… if I did I wonder what she'd do… I hope I wouldn't scare her away. I like her too much to let her leave me now. I don't want her to walk out of my life._ At this realization Chloe decided to make a bold move, "Can I give you my cell phone number? I don't know why but I feel like I could trust you with it."

"Sure! Here I'll give you mine as well." The two swapped numbers and texted to make sure they got the number right. When they were satisfied that both worked they smiled at each other.

"By the way, I just want to tell you that when I saw performance of yours on YouTube, I think it was 'When you Believe', I developed a bit of a girl crush on you." Nikki laughed nervously at her admission.

"That's very sweet. I don't think anyone has ever had a girl crush on me before. It's usually Lisa, or Mairead, or the other girls that come to sing with us. Never me. When I was younger it didn't bother me too much, but now it's a bit of a blow to my self-confidence. I've begun to wonder if it's because of my weight…"

"It's not your weight; from where I'm sitting you are one of the sexiest women on earth. It's some people still thinking of you as a 15 year old girl. Most of your fans have watched you grow up, so It's difficult for them to see you as a full grown, fully developed woman." At the last comment Nikki let her eyes travel up and down Chloe's body in full appreciation.

Chloe blushed slightly at Nikki's open appraisal of her body. _I don't think Nikki would mind going out with me. That look she just gave me was intense and honest. I've only known this girl for two hours and I'm already crushing on her!_ After this thought passed through Chloe's mind a sexy smile spread across her beautiful face, "Nikki, after spending time with you today I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for drinks tonight… I mean this as me asking you on a date with me… that is if you'd be interested in me that way. If not then just as new friends. I don't care which, I really like being around you and I feel I can tell you anything and it won't leave us."

Nikki smiled, "I would love to. And I do mean as a date, because I am very interested. And you are right about being able to tell me anything. I'm great at listening and keeping things too myself. Where should we meet? There aren't many places down here that don't have the words 'Irish' and 'Pub' in the title… lets meet at my favorite restaurant, Spaghetti Works. It's got a bar, and the food is amazing."

"Let's say around 8:30?"

"Agreed." The two women sat smiling at each other. They knew in order for the date to begin they would have to leave each other and go get changed and then meet at the agreed time and place, but they didn't want to leave each other, for fear that the other was just a daydream.

"As much as I regret this, I have to leave so I can come back and meet you in 4 hours and be completely stunning and breathe taking." Said Nikki while standing up to leave.

Chloe felt a compulsion to get up and kiss Nikki on the cheek. A compulsion she didn't fight.

Nikki felt Chloe's lips on her cheek, and felt a blush warm her face.

"See you later." Chloe smiled as sexy as possible, and sauntered out of the coffee shop. _What am I supposed to wear on a date with a woman? I need help! _Chloe pulled her phone out and pressed the button to call Mairead. "Mairead? It's Chloe, I need your help. No it's nothing serious, but meet me in my bunk in 20 minutes. We have some date clothes to sort through. I'll fill you in more when I get back." Chloe almost ran all the way back to the tour bus and almost collided with Mairead at the bus door.

"What's goin on? Who's the date with? Where did you meet him? Is he cute?"

Chloe almost died from keeping the laughter in at the last two questions. "Well, you're in for a shock; it's not with a guy… I'm goin on a date with a girl. Her name is Nikki, we meet in a cute little shoe store, no I didn't buy another pair of shoes. And she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's so easy to talk too; she's got this aura about her that makes you feel at ease when she's near. And she wants to get to know me, not the performer, but me." Chloe's eyes watered at this. Mairead could see Chloe's excitement at the fact that someone wanted her for her, and decided that she didn't care who this person was, man, woman or otherwise, all that mattered was the fact that they had made Chloe incredibly happy after only knowing each other for two hours.

"Now do you want to look like a seductress, or do you want to look sexy and sweet?" Mairead said with a smile.

"You're not put off by the fact I'm goin on a date with a girl?"

"I just want you happy. If it's a girl that's making you smile like that then so be it." Chloe beamed at Mairead's acceptance.

"How about a mix of both?"

"Hmmmmmmm…. I need Lisa then, she's better at combining the two." Noticing Chloe's hesitant face, "Dear, she's not goin to care; she wants you happy like I do. She's goin to be thrilled!"

After Mairead informed Lisa of the goings on the three women were busy primping and twirling hair to the right place. When they were finally finished, Chloe looked amazing.

Chloe looked in the mirror and thought she'd never looked better, she was glad she bought the deep red dress she was wearing now. It was lower cut than she was used to wearing but it was cut in all the right places. "I don't curse often, but DAMN!" they all broke up in laughter and agreement.

It was 8:25 and Chloe had just walked in the door of the restaurant and could feel eyes of both sexes looking her up and down in both want and hate. She smiled and walked with her head held high and a sexy strut to the bar. She help up her I.D. and ordered some fruity drink with a low alcohol level so she could be present for the whole night. She was just about to take a sip when Nikki walked in.

Nikki walked the same path Chloe had earlier and Chloe had momentarily forgotten how to breathe. Nikki was wearing a long black dress that cut down to her abdomen. The length of the dress wasn't quite floor length but almost. The dress was A-line and very form fitting. The paleness of her skin contrast perfectly with the dark fabric and her reddish brown hair fell straight down around her shoulders.

"Hi."

"h-hey." Stuttered Chloe. It was all she could manage. Her heart was pounding too hard for her brain to think.

Nikki smiled, "Are you ok? Is the dress too much?"

"I'm fine, just in awe of how pretty you are. And it's not too much, it's just enough."

"By the way, you look stunning. I forgot how to breathe when I saw you sitting here at the bar." Nikki blushed at another admission.

"Why thank you" said Chloe in a very deep sensual voice she didn't know she had. The urge to kiss Nikki was in full force now. _It's too early in the date for that. I need to know more about her… her lips are soooo inviting…_ "I may be out of order in this but, I must say all I can think about is kissing you." It was Chloe's turn to blush.

"I am dealing with that thought myself… it's all I've wanted to do since I started having a crush on you… I've dreamt about it…"

"Let's see if I can measure up to your dreams" they both leaned in and paused a hairs width away from each other's mouth and looked one another in the eyes and back down to their lips and finally closing their eyes.

Their lips met and a fire ignited inside both women. They stayed lip to lip for a moment and then broke the kiss. If there was going to be any more that followed that kiss, they wanted it to be where a ton of horny men couldn't see them.

"That was…"

"Amazing…" finished Chloe. She'd never felt so alive, well never while not on stage. "I don't know about you but I'm not that hungry and I'm not that much of a drinker, I know, ironic because I'm Irish."

Nikki understood what Chloe was hinting at, in fact she was about to say something along the same lines. "I'm not very hungry either. And I'm not a drinker either; I'm Irish as well which is rather ironic" they both smiled, "where would you like to go? I know where there is a wonderful park not far from here. It will require a car ride, if you're comfortable riding with me… in fact I know of a park that is farther away but it's much prettier and has a bench with a view."

"That sounds perfect."

The women got up and left, while leaving they felt the eyes of all the men on them, so just to put a point across, Nikki put her arm around Chloe's waist. All of the men returned to their meal and angry girlfriends and wives who were now a little less angry because the two extremely attractive women were obviously not interested in the men around them.

Once in Nikki's car, Chloe noticed Nikki trying to hide a CD from her. "What's that?"

"A Celtic Woman CD… I listen to it when I'm nervous… and when it rains. It's the only thing that soothes me when I can't get a hold of my best friend to calm me down."

"How does your friend calm you?"

"She sings to me… it's weird and corny I know, but it helps. Music dictates my moods and actions. It's always been the greatest love of my life."

Chloe liked the way Nikki talked about music. There was such passion there, and sincere love for the art. The kind of love she had for music. "Why were you listening to Celtic Woman?" smiled Chloe, thinking she knew the answer, because there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"I was nervous about tonight, about being on a date with you."

"Why?"

"For one, you're an amazingly talented woman who is so kind and sweet and just too damn hard not to love. For two, this is my first date with a woman… ever."

"Really? By the way you acted around me; I thought that you'd gone out with women before. And it's my first date with a woman as well."

"I would never have guessed that. You seemed so confident when I walked in and when we kissed…" the memory of the kiss they shared made them both blush and feel rather heated, even though the air-conditioning in Nikki's car was full blast.

Finally they reached the park Nikki had been talking about.

"So where is this bench with a view?"

"It's kind of in the back of the park… but it's well worth the drive… I hope you don't mind walking a little ways."

"No, I don't mind" _I wonder if her definition of a little ways isn't a hike… I can do dance routines and sing for hours but hiking is different. It's usually uphill… I don't do uphill very well._ Almost reading Chloe's mind Nikki assured her it was only a few yards back on the path and was completely flat ground.

"I may not look it but I'm extremely clumsy and rather lazy so uphill hikes isn't a good thing in my book." They both smiled. Nikki parked her car next to a path opening. The pair walked in silence toward a clearing, Chloe gasped. Someone had a picnic blanket laid on the ground a bottle of white wine was chilled in a bucket and torches were positioned around the area ready to be lit. The bench with a view was directly behind the romantic scene.

"When did you do this?" Chloe looked at Nikki with tears in her eyes, tears of overwhelmed joy that someone cared enough about her and making this date memorable to do something so unexpected and sweet.

"I was thinking on my way home from meeting you that a date at spaghetti works was very… public. I figured something more private and romantic was more your style. If you don't like it we can go back…"

"I love it. And you were right, this is more my style."

They sat down on the blanket and Nikki pulled food out of a basket and poured two glasses of wine. "Oops, forgot the torches" Nikki stood up and quickly lit the torches which added a little more romance to the setting.

"Are you aloud to have a fire out in this part of the park?"

"I talked to the ranger and told him my plan. He said I could as long as I show him how to do this for his wife." They giggled, "according to him, his wife says that he isn't romantic anymore so he wants to steal my idea and make his wife want to sleep with him again." They laughed harder. _Its official, I'm in love with Nikki's laugh._

Chloe could hardly focus on the food, there was too much of an interesting conversation going on. Chloe realized she had no clue what Nikki did for a living. "What is it that you do for work?"

Nikki smiled, "I don't work. I'm a journalist. I love my job. There was a wise man who said that if you find a job you love, you'll never work a day in your life."

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm freelance. I write for anybody and everybody. I even have some novels published, but under a pen name so the fans of those novels won't go telling people who I am."

"What kind of novels?"

"Romance," Nikki blushed. "Sex sells and romance novels are the biggest sellers in every country. The payout is epically amazing and with the constant flow of cash I don't have to really worry about anything. If I want I can go across the country following my favorite music groups and the novels fund everything. The journalism part of my job is reporting on music. Like I said it is my greatest love and I get to spend my life listening to it and telling people about what I like and what I don't like about each performance."

"Have you done any articles on Celtic Woman?"

"Yes, last year. You were in St. Louis for a week at the Fox Theater and I wrote a review for the newspaper there. Don't worry; it was very much a praising article. I loved every minute of the concert. I even cried a little." Said Nikki sheepishly.

"Well thank you for the positive review. We occasionally get bad ones… well I get bad ones. People commenting on what I'm wearing, and saying because I'm a bigger girl I shouldn't wear tight fitting dress like the other girls… it hurts… I eat healthy, I exercise, and I do everything I'm supposed to do. I'm just big."

"Personally I love the dresses you wear, the other girls are twigs. I love them but to me they just aren't as beautiful as you. And that dress you're wearing now is very tight fitting and it's giving me ideas…" Chloe found herself blushing at Nikki's compliment. She relished in the fact that Nikki was again looking her up and down very slowly appreciating every curve that Chloe's body had to offer. _I feel so sexy around her. The way her eyes look me up and down makes my heart race, and it feels like there is a fire in the lower part of my stomach_._ I like it._

"What are you smiling about?" smirked Nikki.

"The way you look at me and talk to me. No one has ever made me feel sexy before. And your dress is giving me ideas as well." Chloe lifted one eyebrow returning Nikki's seductive leer right back.

It was Nikki's turn to blush. "I love how honest I can be with you. For some reason I feel like I could say anything and you would take it and accept it for what it was."

"Honesty is wonderful. And you aren't brutal with your honesty but you don't sugar coat it either. You say what you mean, in a way as to not hurt my feelings but simply to get your point across. That is a rare trait. Be proud of it Nikki. Not too many people have the ability to do that."

"I am proud of it. Normally I'm not this sweet about what I say. I often let my mouth get ahead of me and I wind up with people angry with me." Nikki paused a minute to think, "But there is no point in sugar coating anything because to me it's like telling half the story, I like telling the whole story from every angle."

Chloe scooted closer to Nikki while she was talking. She liked how Nikki spoke, she was very articulate and quick witted about everything she said. Chloe also wanted to be very close to Nikki, just being inches away from her made her skin feel like it was buzzing with electricity. Chloe could see herself falling in love with this woman; her biggest hope at this moment in time was that Nikki felt the same way.

"Nikki?"

"Yes?" she answered after sipping a small amount of wine.

"I **really** want to kiss you again"

"hmmm." The journalist agreed. Nikki sat down her wine glass and turned to Chloe putting her hand on Chloe's cheek lightly brushing her thumb against the soft skin. They both moved forward and again paused a hairs width away from each other's lips and breathed before merging their lips together. The same spark from before erupted. Chloe parted her lips a little to allow Nikki's tongue entrance to her mouth. Timidly at first Nikki licked Chloe's lower lip getting her first taste of the singer, she decided she loved it and snaked her tongue further into Chloe's mouth and explored and danced with Chloe's tongue.

Chloe was shaking against Nikki. No one had ever kissed her like this. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. They kissed for a long time. Long enough that when they broke the kiss, it was completely dark and the only light was from the torches positioned around them. They looked at each other dazed but happy with what had transpired between them. Nikki looked at her phone. It was 11:30. They had been there for 2 ½ hours, and who knows how long they had been kissing.

"Wow…"

"What?" asked a still very dazed Chloe.

"It's 11:30. We can stay here for a little longer if you want, or we can go find something else to do. Unless you want me to take you back to your bus. Do you have to be up early for anything?"

Chloe suddenly remembered, she had a concert tomorrow night. She knew she'd be up half the night telling Mairead and Lisa about the date and dress rehearsals and tech set up all day tomorrow before the concert. "I really want to stay with you, but I have millions of things to do tomorrow. I'm afraid I have to get back to my bus…" Chloe saw the sad look in Nikki's eyes, "but if you'd like I can bring you with me to the concert tomorrow, take you backstage and show you what goes on. I know Mairead and Lisa are going to want to meet you." Chloe smiled.

"I'd love that." With that they slowly got up and gathered everything leaving one torch lit so they could see where they were going. Once they reached Nikki's car the torch was extinguished and put in the trunk along with everything else.

When they got into the car and put on their seatbelts Nikki put down her arm rest and laid her arm down, Chloe took a chance and grabbed her hand. Nikki smiled at the contact. They held hands the entire drive back to Chloe's bus.

They both got out of the car and Nikki walked Chloe to the door of the bus. They stopped on opposite sides of the door and faced each other. Chloe grabbed Nikki by the shoulders and kissed her hard and passionately, Nikki put her hands on Chloe's hips and returned the kiss with just as much passion. They stood kissing until they heard someone clear their throat. When they parted they noticed the bus door was wide open and a small blonde woman flanked by a taller woman with dark brown hair where smirking at them. Both Nikki's and Chloe's eyes were wide; in fact they resembled deer caught in the headlights of a car. The other two women started laughing.

The small blonde spoke first, "Well Chloe, you weren't liein when you said she was pretty. I'm sorry about the intrusion on your good night kiss, but we were excited to see how your date went. From the looks of that kiss, it went very well." Again the women on the bus were smirking, "I'm Mairead. This amazon behind me is Lisa."

"I know who you are. I'm a big fan. My name is Nikki Flannigan. Nice to meet you both." Nikki held out a hand to shake Mairead's hand and the Lisa's.

"Flannigan? You're Irish?" asked Lisa.

"100% Irish. My grandparents on both sides were friends that moved to the U.S. and my mom and dad grew up together and fell in love. It's rare to find a full blooded Irish person in America that isn't a first generation immigrant. Yet here I am." They all laughed.

"Nikki, thank you for going out with me tonight, I had an amazing time. I'll see you again tomorrow night."

"What time?"

"Rehearsals are finished around 5 and we start getting ready around 5:30. Why not come then? You can see us in our pre-show giggles."

Nikki smiled, "I'll be here at 5:30 then." Nikki gently kissed Chloe on the cheek, said good night to the other two women and left. As soon as Nikki's car was out of sight, Lisa and Mairead began to bombard Chloe with questions about the date.

"What's she do for a living?" was the first thing out of Mairead's mouth.

"She's a journalist. She writes for every newspaper in the country. She writes musical reviews. The last time we were in St. Louis she was there and wrote a review praising us." _I'm not goin to tell them about her side writing gig_.

"Where did she take you?" from Lisa.

"We met at Spaghetti Works, and then she took me to a park about 20 minutes away and she had a picnic laid out with white wine and torches and a beautiful view. It was very romantic. We talked for a very long time… and then we kissed for a very long time" she muttered under her breath.

"You what?" Lisa and Mairead asked in complete giddiness.

"We kissed! Very a very long time! It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." Chloe had a huge grin on her face.

The women hugged Chloe tightly. They knew Chloe was happy, and Nikki was making her that way. Lisa and Mairead loved Nikki for that.

When Chloe finished describing the date and the other women were satisfied with every detail Chloe knew about Nikki they finally let her go to bed. Chloe lay in her bed staring at the ceiling trying to will herself asleep but there was too much fire within her to sit still. Her heart started to race when she thought of the kisses she'd shared with Nikki, so many tingles were sent through her body that she knew she wouldn't get any rest until she satisfied what Nikki had erupted within her. Imagining her hand was Nikki's, Chloe slowly and lightly made a trail from her lips, down her neck, between her breasts, across her abdomen and finally her fingers hovered over the highest point of her burning desire. Ever so lightly Chloe ran her middle finger over her center. She gasped at how wet she was, her panties were soaked completely through. A smirk spread across her face, _I wonder how Nikki would react to this_. Chloe teased herself over her panties until she couldn't stand it anymore and tore them off. She repeated what she'd done over the lacy undergarment. This time she slid a finger between her wet folds and let out a very quiet moan, she couldn't be as loud as she wanted with Mairead and Lisa's bunks on either side of hers. Chloe closed her eyes, and slowly continued her activities.

She moved her finger down to her opening and made a small circle around the outside, then slowly entering feeling herself spreading to welcome the finger. Chloe pushed in until her knuckle touched the outside of her sex and slowly pulled her finger back out. The digit newly covered with her juices moved back up to coat her clit with it. "Nikki." Chloe softly gasped. Chloe repeated the process a few more times, each time rubbing the now throbbing nub of erotic nerves a little bit faster and longer until her body shook with the impending release. Her breathing got faster as she quickened the pace. Her other hand was clenching the pillow under her head. The orgasm hit Chloe like a ton of bricks, her head thrashed back into the pillow while her free hand covered her mouth so she could moan Nikki's name over and over again without fear of being heard by her companions.

Finally Chloe could see straight and her mind began to work again. _Good lord, I've never had an orgasm that intense before… then again I've never wanted anyone so much before. And to think that was from me imagining her here, what will it be like if and when I sleep with her?_ That night Chloe's dreams were filled with Nikki's lips, tongue, and fingers. The next morning for the first time Chloe was the first to rise, and had a very satisfied grin on her lips the entire day.

"Chloe, are you ok? You've been rather dreamy the entire day." Asked Mairead with a wide grin.

"You almost forgot the lyrics to Nil se'n la. You never forget those lyrics." Teased Lisa.

"Oh leave me alone." Chloe giggled. She knew they were playing with her. After performing with them for almost seven years, you get to know when someone is playing and when they are being serious. It was almost 5:30 and she was getting excited to see Nikki again. The crew had heard about her date with Nikki and were very supportive. Of course they all insisted that they needed to meet Nikki before the relationship went any further. "It's only been one date!" Chloe repeated this all day, but she loved that everyone was so protective over her.

"Hey" Chloe didn't have to turn around to know who it was. There was only one person that could utter a single syllable and make her body shiver, Nikki had arrived.

Chloe slowly turned around and smiled "Hey yourself." They walked to each other and kissed lightly on the lips. Not too much to draw attention to themselves but just enough to show each other that they had missed one another's presence. "I've been thinkin of you."

"And I of you. You were very much involved in my dreams last night." Nikki smiled coyly.

"Really? What was I doing in your dreams?" Chloe returned the smile.

"It's easier to demonstrate than tell." Nikki winked. "And I think it's a little early to start…. Demonstrating."

_She dreamt of sleeping with me! She had a sex dream, about me! Soooo happy!_ Chloe had to resist the urge to do a happy dance in Nikki's arms right then and there. "You know, I dreamt of you as well." She smirked at her red haired goddess.

"Oh?" Nikki raised her eyebrow, "What did I do in your dreams?"

"Like you said, it's easier to demonstrate and it's a tad early for demonstrations." Chloe decided to play hard to get at that point and she turned and walked away from Nikki a few feet and turned back and gestured with one finger for Nikki to follow. Nikki paused for a minute to look Chloe up and down with a smile and followed.

Eyes from the crew watched them as they left the stage area and went to the dressing rooms so Chloe could get ready for the show. Everyone was in agreement; Nikki made Chloe turn into a sex kitten and gave her confidence in herself that she hadn't had before.

"Hello Nikki!" came from two directions as Chloe and Nikki walked into the dressing room hand and hand.

"Hey Mairead, Hi Lisa. How are you two today?"

"Just fine thank you." Smiled Lisa.

"Chloe, I see you've gotten your wits about you now. You've been walkin around all day with a happy vague expression on your face. I wonder what made that fade away." Mairead smirked at both of the girls in the doorway.

Nikki smiled at Chloe, "You've been walking around all day dreamy? Did I have anything to do with that?" she winked.

_I love it when she winks at me._ "I haven't the faintest idea what they are talkin about." Chloe played the innocent victim of the remarks. She felt a gentle jab at her side in her ticklish spot. She looked up in surprise at Nikki _how did she know I'm ticklish there?_ "Hey! There will be no poking me in my side! None of that!" she laughed. Nikki laughed as well. _God I love that laugh._

After about an hour and 30 minutes of hair and makeup, Chloe was finally ready to get her first costume on. She noticed Nikki was watching her every move, not staring but just watching intently. "Is something wrong?"

"No. sorry if my watching bothers you, I tend to observe people. I've always felt I can learn more about a person by watching them than I can talking to them. You can lie with your face and voice, but your body never lies." Chloe thought about this for a minute. _Very true._

"I never thought about that. Very true, sad but true." Chloe smiled and then frowned, "Nikki, what is this between us? I mean I'm always on the road, and when I'm not I'm living back in Ireland."

Nikki stopped her, "Hey, if this between us is going where I think it's going, then we will find a way to make it work. They have these new-fangled things called phones. Then there is Skype, and we can make trips to come see each other. And the way you make me feel, I would not have and problem taking a 12-14 hour trip just to come see you in Ireland, even if it was just for an hour, it would be one of the greatest hours in my life." The red head pulled Chloe into her for what was meant to be a sweet kiss, but it quickly turned heated.

So far all they'd done was kiss, Chloe needed to add something else, she needed to touch more of Nikki. Chloe let her hands trap Nikki's hips and ground them into her own. Nikki's hands left Chloe's shoulders to lightly brush her arms with her fingertips, then proceeded to firmly grasp around Chloe's waist pulling her even tighter into her. Chloe moaned into Nikki's mouth causing Nikki to pull her even tighter. Nikki was loving the fact that she made Chloe moan.

Chloe felt Nikki's lips leave hers, and was saddened at the loss of the wonderful contact but she quickly realized that Nikki was gently kissing a trail across her cheek to her ear. Nikki whispered, "is this ok?"

"Good Lord, yes." Was all Chloe could manage to breathlessly say into Nikki's ear, before Nikki licked slowly around the outer rim of Chloe's ear. Chloe gasped and ground herself into Nikki, there was an intense pool of heat radiating from between her legs.

"I take it you like it when I do that?" Nikki smirked into Chloe's ear and did the action in question again this time agonizingly slow making Chloe's mouth drop and breath in, in short breaths.

"V-very m-m-much so." Chloe's eyes were closed, not tightly but just pressed shut by the things Nikki was doing with her ear. Chloe's breasts were heaving into Nikki's, her arms were holding them tightly together. The only thing separating them were their clothes.

"Hey Chloe, we need you to get into your whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to intrude!" a woman with a headset and a clipboard came around the corner of the doorway not expecting to see such a romantic display. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of Chloe embracing a tall red headed woman like that. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said trying to hold in her laughter about what had just transpired.

"Oh my God! Now everyone is goin to know what we were doin! I'm never goin to hear the end of this!" Chloe was giggling in Nikki's arms. Nikki laughed full heartedly at what happened.

"Well I guess your dressing room isn't the best place to be doing things like this." Nikki kissed Chloe hard, "Maybe after the show we can find a quieter place to continue our activities." Nikki licked Chloe's ear one more time as if to promise there was more to come later. Chloe shuttered with need, the need to continue, the need to feel Nikki's body against hers, the need to just be with Nikki.

"I can guarantee there will be time later to continue." came a deep seductive voice from Chloe. This time Chloe kissed Nikki hard and left the warm embrace to go change into her costume and fix her lipstick and any stray hairs that the earlier embrace might have knocked free. "Where do you want to go after the show? It ends around 10 so there won't be much open that late."

"Do you like to play pool?"

"Sure, I'm not very good but it's fun"

"I know a place that is open until 2 a.m. we can go there and 'play pool' unless you want to go to my apartment… but with the implications that come with that, I'm not sure if we should."

Chloe thought about it. _I don't want men staring at us if we start kissing, I definitely don't want trouble which is likely to occur if we go there and continue what we've started. If I go to Nikki's apartment then we might move way too fast and end up sleeping together… _Chloe looked Nikki up and down _but if we are headed towards a relationship and we do sleep together, I'm not sure it would be a bad thing… I've never wanted someone more._ "I think I'd rather go to your apartment. I want to keep you to myself."

"Can I make a request?"

"Absolutely… a request for what?"

"A song. You are about to get on stage to sing. Can I request that you sing 'When You Believe'?" Nikki looked straight into Chloe's eyes "It's my favorite song that you sing."

Chloe swooned at the look from Nikki. She was set to perform that song earlier today, because she remembered that Nikki loved it. She was going to surprise Nikki with it tonight, and dedicate the song to her, and pull her up on stage and sing it straight to her. All of the plans had been set early this morning, "I'll see what I can do" Chloe smiled and left to get to her appointed side of the stage for the show.

"Chloe!"

"Yes?"

"You're not wearing your dress!" Nikki shouted from the dressing room. Chloe felt all of the eyes from the male members of the choir and crew turn wide-eyed to her, they all looked disappointed that she was in fact wearing clothes.

"Knew I forgot something!" Chloe rushed back into the dressing room and pushed Nikki out. "No peeking! You don't get to see me naked just yet my dear." She whispered into Nikki's ear.

"Awe….. No fair." Nikki pretended to pout outside the doorway before Chloe quickly kissed her and closed the door. Almost ten minutes later Chloe emerged in a glorious dress being held up by two of her hands.

"I need help, the zipper is stuck…."

"Turn around" Nikki smiled

"Nikki."

"hmmm?"

"The zipper needs to go up."

"Sorry, my hands seem to have minds of their own when it comes to you." Nikki fixed the direction of the zipper to up and had Chloe's dress zipped and tied before Chloe could realize what had happened.

"You're done?"

"I have quick fingers." Nikki wiggled her fingers and winked at Chloe then took a step closer so only Chloe could hear, "just imagine how quickly I could have you out of that dress." With that Nikki walked away to go find a good spot in the wings to watch the show.

_This girl may be the death of me_ Chloe thought with a smirk. It was time to start the show.

Towards the end of the show, it was Chloe's final turn by herself on stage and she looked out into the crowd and smiled, "This last song I'm singing is dedicated to a new friend of mine. She's made a world of difference in me and to thank her I'd like to bring her out her and sing this song to her. According to her this is her favorite." With that a stage hand brought out a white stool for Nikki to sit on and sat it in the middle of the stage. While he was doing that, Chloe walked to where Nikki was standing and pulled her out and the crowd applauded like crazy. "Surprise!" chuckled Chloe.

"You had this planned before I requested it didn't you?"

"I did." Chloe flashed a sexy half smile at Nikki. "are you happy?"

"Very." Nikki sat on the stool, and waved at the crowd laughing. Chloe grabbed Nikki's other hand and turned to face her. The song began and Nikki's eyes never left Chloe's. Chloe sang with more feeling than she ever had in her life, she sang for Nikki and Nikki only.

When Chloe finished the song they hugged, "I think I'm falling in love with you" whispered Nikki into Chloe's ear.

"Me too." Chloe whispered back. They walked off stage hand in hand. There was one more song before the show was over. "I have to go back out and sing 'Mo Ghile Mear' wait for me in my dressing room." Chloe gave Nikki a quick peck on the cheek before running to go stand behind Lisa for the final performance of the night.

"Are you two going out again tonight?" Lisa whispered to Chloe putting her hand over her mic so the audience couldn't hear the conversation in case the tech crew forgot to turn it off while they weren't on stage.

"Yes." Chloe said doing the same with hers.

"We are all so happy for you. I heard that Nina walked in on you two before the show." Lisa tried in vain to stifle a giggle.

"If we'd remembered to close the door after you and Mairead left we wouldn't have gotten caught."

"What's goin on?" asked Lynn another member of Celtic Woman. For some reason Lynn hadn't heard any of what was going on between Nikki and Chloe.

"I'll fill ya in later." Winked Lisa.

Their final introductions were made and Chloe smiled and waved at her fans and did all of the pleasantries that go with a finale and rushed off stage to her dressing room as soon as the curtain hit the floor.

"So what's goin on? Who was that girl Chloe pulled on stage?"

"I think by the way Chloe and Nikki are acting, that Nikki, the girl that Chloe pulled on stage, is Chloe's Girlfriend."

Lynn thought about it for a minute and then she understood, "I've never seen Chloe skip of stage like that. Nikki must be wonderful to her." Lynn smiled and accepted the relationship. "I'm glad Chloe found someone. She's been so lonely for so long. She deserves it."

Back in Chloe's dressing room Nikki was pacing back and forth unknowingly being watched by Chloe at the door. After a few minutes Chloe cleared her throat to make Nikki aware of her presence. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much so. If I were here to write a review about it I would've said it was the best one yet." Nikki walked to the door and kissed Chloe gently while wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hmmmmmmm…"

"What?"

"I love it when you do that." Smiled Chloe.

"I better let you get changed. Do you want me to wait outside your door?"

Chloe pushed Nikki further into the room and shut the door behind her, "No. I want you to stay." Chloe grabbed Nikki's hips and slammed their bodies together. Nikki's hands cupped Chloe's face and they kissed. Their tongues met and danced for a long time. Nikki began her trail back to Chloe's ear. Chloe knew what Nikki was doing and she stopped her. "Can we lock the door? I don't want someone walking in here on us again. I'd also like to sit down if we are going to continue" Nikki nodded in full agreement.

Chloe locked her door and turned back to Nikki leaning against the door, Chloe gestured with one finger for Nikki to come to her. Nikki immediately complied, "Knew I could make you come with one finger." Chloe stuck out her tongue to tease Nikki. Nikki smiled and looked at Chloe's tongue. Nikki took Chloe's tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. Chloe opened her mouth to grant Nikki access. They kissed again. Chloe was pushed against the door with Nikki's hands at her hips.

Nikki pushed herself into Chloe making sure every part of them was touching. Chloe's fingers entwined themselves in Nikki's hair. Their kiss deepened causing a fire deep within them both so hot they felt they would surely be melted by it.

Nikki found Chloe's ear again and nibbled the tender flesh at the lobe. Chloe's hands were now at Nikki's back, and her fingernails were slightly digging into her shoulder blades urging Nikki on. Nikki left Chloe's ear and lightly kissed her neck just below the lobe. Chloe's finger nails went in a little deeper in Nikki's skin. _What is she doing to me? I've never felt this good. I need to get this dress of now._ "N-Nikki, I need to *gasp* change my clothes." Nikki smiled at Chloe's gasp, apparently she was doing something right if Chloe couldn't get through a sentence without stuttering and gasping.

To tease Chloe further, Nikki licked from the base of Chloe's neck to her ear and let her go. "Alright. Take your time, we've got all night." Nikki walked to the couch on the opposite side of the small room and sat down. Chloe wondered if Nikki could see how wet she was through her dress. _Highly doubtful, there are like six layers to the skirt._ Chloe slowly walked over to Nikki.

"I need your help getting this dress undone." Chloe slowly turned around offering her back to Nikki, pulling her long beautiful blonde hair to one side to give Nikki an easy view of the tie, and zipper at the back of the dress. She felt Nikki's fingers skim her shoulder blades to release the clasp at the top, the zipper traveled down its set course with Nikki's finger following slowly behind. Finally the bow at the bottom was loosened and the dress fell. Nikki placed a soft kiss on Chloe's exposed shoulder, causing her to shutter. Nikki pressed her body into Chloe's back and wrapped her arms around to hold her in place while Nikki kissed Chloe's neck softly. Chloe moaned quietly. _I want her hands all over me. God, she's wonderful. I never want to lose her._

"Is it ok if I touch you in other places? If not I'm fine with what I'm doing now."

"Dear God, please do what you want. I need more." Chloe whispered so softly, wondering if Nikki heard her, because she went back to kissing her neck, but Chloe felt Nikki's hand move slowly upwards toward the bottom of her strapless bra. Nikki's finger traced the lacy garment sending shockwaves through Chloe._ If I wasn't wet before, I'm definitely wet now._ Suddenly Nikki's hand was slipping up under the bra.

"Is this ok?"

"God *gasp* yes" Nikki's hand had fully immerged itself into the bra lightly cupping Chloe's breast. Chloe reached a hand around to bring Nikki's lips to meet hers. Chloe looked into Nikki's eyes and saw there was something unsaid. "*gasp* what's wrong?"

"I want to move my other hand lower but I don't want to scare you or move too fast." Chloe smiled and with her free hand she took Nikki's hand in her own and led it to the point in question. Just above Chloe's sex, she stopped _Nikki's going to have to do the rest on her own._ Nikki took Chloe's mouth with hers and left her hand where Chloe had stopped for a moment to tease Chloe. Deciding that she had teased her enough Nikki moved her middle finger to lightly brush the high point in Chloe's arousal making Chloe jerk against her. Nikki moved her mouth back to Chloe's neck and kneaded her breast with one hand and tortured her with the other, tracing the soaked pantied area around Chloe's nether lips.

Chloe's hips were slightly trusting back and forth. She was so sensitive to everything Nikki was doing. _This is way better than any dream._ "Nikki, please?" she begged.

"Can I touch you beneath your panties?" all Chloe could do was nod.

Nikki's fingers retreated from their teasing to gain access to the still hidden treasures under the black lace. Nikki slid one finger down over Chloe's blonde curls and lifted to reach the bottom of Chloe's center on the end of the wet folds and brought it back through touching everything and soaking her digit in Chloe's desire, slowly bringing her finger to a halt right before she touched Chloe's clit. Nikki rubbed the skin immediately around it, never touching and after circling it once Nikki brought her finger back to its upward trail and glided across the nub. Chloe's breath caught she jerked and moaned at the contact. No one had ever touched her as Nikki was doing right now. Nikki repeated the trail over and over until she felt Chloe was very close to release. Nikki's finger slid across Chloe's clit a little bit faster but she made sure to use her whole finger to prolong Chloe's impending release. Just before her orgasm took over, Chloe kissed Nikki with a fiery passion that increased her arousal causing her to go over the edge. Chloe let out a strangled scream into Nikki's mouth and she jerked so much it sent Nikki over the edge as well, they kissed while Nikki rubbed Chloe's swollen clit until it calmed. When the fire was back to a low simmer, Chloe broke the kiss to look into Nikki's eyes, she saw love emoting from them for her and only her.

"It may be early to say this but I think I love you Nikki."

"I don't think I love you, Chloe, I **know** I love you" Chloe turned around in Nikki's arms and kissed her with love.

"How is it that we've only known each other for less than 72 hours and we've already fallen in love?"

There was an urgent knock on the door. "Chloe? Chloe? What's wrong? We heard screaming! Why is this door locked? Someone find something to break it down!"

The pair looked at each other wide-eyed and Nikki scrambled for the door while Chloe ran for her robe. Chloe had just tied a knot to close her robe when Nikki finally got the door unlocked. "No need to break my door down! Everything is fine! I'm alive, Nikki's alive. No one hurt!" Chloe was gesturing greatly with her arms for everyone to simmer down.

Mairead was leaving her dressing room when she saw a commotion around Chloe's dressing room, "What's goin on? Is everyone ok?"

"We heard screaming comin from Chloe's dressin room. We thought she might be in trouble, so we were goin to knock down the door but they opened it right before Mike slammed the door open with a pipe he found layin around" Mairead smiled when Jeremy said 'they opened the door'.

"The other girl, Nikki, was in there with Chloe?"

"Yea"

"Did the screams sound like Chloe was bein murdered?"

"No, they sounded a bit like the way she screams on a ride at an amusement park but a little muffled… why?"

Mairead smiled again but held back a laugh, "Jeremy, think about it. What other time would a woman scream like they were on an amusement park ride?"

"When they were havin an…. Oh!" the thought came full circle for the stage hand. He started laughing hard. He bent over to Mairead and whispered, "Way to go Chloe." They laughed.

Chloe heard Mairead's laugh over the sea of humiliating questions, "MAIREAD! Help!"

Even though she was tiny, Mairead is the one of the women no one messes with, she may be small but she's spring-loaded. "Alright! All of you stop askin questions, these girls are tryin to get ready to go. Leave them alone!" Everyone left a few of them were still foggy on what happened in the dressing room.

"What is everyone goin to think?" Chloe looked as if she was going to cry, "Nikki, what are we goin to do? I can't have them knowin what happened, they might think I'm a dirty slut for what happened."

Mairead chimed in, "Chloe, some of them figured it out when Nikki opened the door fully clothed and you hair was messed up and you were in a robe. They are happy for you. Yes they laughed a little about it, but things like this happen when you live on the road. People have sex, it's a part of life."

"Yea, what she said." Nikki stood there unable to articulate any better than what Mairead had said.

Chloe laughed when Nikki spoke, "Well if it had been you or any of the others I guess I would've laughed as well."

"According to Jeremy, your screams sounded like the way you scream on a ride in an amusement park only muffled…" Mairead was trying to keep an innocent face while saying this. A laugh was building and she wasn't sure if she could keep it in, "Nikki, I'll have you know that when on a ride she doesn't scream very often. Normally she will hold her breath to keep the scream from coming out, if you can get her to scream, I congratulate you. I'd shake your hand but I have an idea of where it's been." Mairead lost it then. Chloe's face was deep red, and Nikki had a small smirk on her lips.

"No more talking about this! Nope! No more! Out!" Chloe practically picked Mairead up and threw her out of the room. "God! That was embarrassing!"

"Maybe we should've waited to do that until we got to my apartment."

"I think you're right." Chloe closed the door behind her. "Clothes, I need clothes. I can't go anywhere in a robe." Chloe took the robe off and located her clothes and threw them at Nikki "Hold those." After that she picked up her dress and hung it on the door. "Clothes please" she said turning back to Nikki.

Nikki threw them back, "Don't get too comfortable in those. They're coming right back off when we walk in my apartment."

"So are yours." Chloe smiled coyly.

They finally reached Nikki's car, and both yanked the doors open. They needed to get to Nikki's apartment as soon as physically possible, their bodies were screaming for each other.

Nikki was a little nervous, earlier she just went with what Chloe responded to and followed her instincts, but once in her apartment there would be expectations about tonight. Chloe sensed that Nikki was a little tense.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked when the car came to a stop in front of a town house that reminded Chloe of the houses in New York.

"Fine. Just nervous… what happened in your dressing room… I'm not sure if I can do anything like that again. I just went with it and now that I'm cooled down a little and I've been thinking, I'm a little scared of doing more."

"So am I. Look we'll just go in and chill, and if anything leads to anything sexual we'll do what feels right." Chloe took Nikki's hand and leaned over and kissed her new love gently to sooth her.

Nikki felt reassured. They walked up the steps to Nikki's town house, "I thought you said you had an apartment."

"I call it an apartment. People don't think much of my having an apartment, but if they hear the term town house they automatically assume I'm made of money and want to use me. This way people get to know me, for me and not my money."

"So you're a little bit more like me than I thought?" Chloe smiled as Nikki opened the door. With the lights on Chloe was welcomed by a beautifully done living room. There was a black couch and chairs that had mint green pillows and red roses in the vases on the end tables. "Wow. I love your place so far." Suddenly there was a small meowing noise at Chloe's feet. She looked down to find a pure white cat with bright green eyes.

"Victoria, be good."

"She's adorable!" Chloe scooped up the cat and cuddled her.

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Normally Victoria hates anyone I bring over except my best friend and my mom. Other than that no one can touch her, let alone pick up and cuddle her. You are the first person besides me that she's ever bonded with." Nikki petted her cat on the head and went to put down more food and water for her baby. While Nikki was occupied with that, Chloe sat down and scratched Victoria behind her ears, the cat began to purr. "I guess she's fallen in love with you as fast as I have." The red head smiled.

"It's all in how you behave with an animal. The same with their owner. If they see their owner is at complete ease with you then they will accept you and treat you accordingly" Chloe returned the smile, "Victoria sees how much I care for you, and therefor she treats me like she treats you." Nikki sat down beside Chloe put her arm around her and rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe leaned her head against Nikki's, neither one had felt so content.

"I could stay like this forever." Nikki sighed.

"Mmmmm it feels nice to be held… but feeling your breath on my neck is making me think of what happened in my dressing room… it's giving me thoughts…" Nikki lifted her head and looked at Chloe who took the opportunity to kiss her lover. Nikki moaned into Chloe's mouth making Chloe smile.

Nikki broke the kiss, "what?"

"Nice to know I'm not the only one that moans." They both laughed. By now Victoria had gotten down off Chloe's lap, she knew when her presence wasn't necessary. The women hardly noticed the cat was gone.

They kissed for a while more, until Nikki broke the kiss, "would you like a tour of my town home?" Chloe laughed at Nikki's sarcastic remark.

"There is a room I'd definitely like to see."

"Which one?" asked Nikki in complete innocence while they stood up. Chloe grabbed Nikki's hands and pulled her back to her and kissed her hard before pulling away

"I think you know exactly which room." Nikki growled seductively and pulled Chloe's hands to follow her. They reached a hallway with doors on both sides, Chloe was over taken with desire and pushed Nikki against a wall and kissed her hard again. Nikki squeaked in surprise but returned the kiss, then Nikki was overcome with passion and pushed Chloe back against the other wall and kissed her briefly on the lips and then kissed her way to Chloe's neck pushing golden locks out of her way so she could get to a place that she could leave a mark that wouldn't be seen by an audience and to stake her claim. Nikki let her teeth graze Chloe's skin lightly seeing how she would react to it, by the gasps and moans that were being vocalized by the singer, Nikki knew Chloe could take a little more pressure. Nikki bit Chloe a little harder, Chloe jerked her body forward and her head slammed hard against the wall, "Ow!" Nikki looked up worried.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Chloe giggled, "that felt wonderful, I just hit my head." The worry left Nikki's eyes and amusement replaced it. They giggled for a few seconds.

"Well I can make you scream, and I can make you hit your head. Let's see what else I can make you do." Nikki lifted an eyebrow suggestively. She grabbed Chloe's hands again and led her to the door that was at the end of the hall. Nikki threw open the door to reveal one of the most beautiful bedrooms Chloe had ever seen. The walls, bed sheets, pillows, and blanket were all a deep crimson red. The bed coverings looked like they were silk. The bed was a black canopy bed with a black curtain tied at each of the four posts.

"I take it you like black furniture with color accents. This is exquisite! Who decorated this place?"

"I did. In college I took some side classes in Interior Design, in one of the projects we had to plan a bedroom and I found that I liked what I came up with and did the room for myself. I took pictures and gave them to my professor and she said that if I ever wanted a new career and if I couldn't make a living off singing or writing that I should be an interior designer. She even offered me a job. I told her this was just a hobby, I don't really like designing for anyone else except for my mom and dad, and a few friends that I know extremely well. Doing the whole client meeting and constantly meeting with contractors would give me nothing but headaches. Plus all of the numbers. I hate numbers, math was never my friend. The only thing I like counting is notes. I'm very musically minded, I hear a rhythm in everything, and I think in terms of notes and songs. I can find a song for every event in my life, most people find it annoying but they realize I can just find a song to describe how they feel about it." Nikki smiled.

"I love the way you talk about music. You have such love and great respect for the art, the passion you show for it is amazing. You said you sing, or at least did, why didn't you do it?"

"It's odd, I can be on a stage singing with a group just fine, in fact I was in choir all through high school and into college, but when I would get up to sing by myself, I'd freeze. Acting by myself, no problem, speeches, I can do those. Sing, I panic. I guess it's because I view singing as well as dancing as a way to make love to music, it's private to me. If I share that then I have nothing left to myself and my greatest love." Chloe listened to what Nikki said; she was amazed at how tenderly she could speak about music and her love for it.

"Would you be willing to sing for me one day?"

"Maybe one day, but not today." Nikki looked at her with fire in her eyes, "Today I have other things in mind."

"Then dance with me. I'd like to see how you make love to music my love."

Nikki smiled seductively, walked over to a sound system that was sitting in a far corner. Chloe hadn't noticed it there before. Nikki looked through a stand filled with CD cases and pulled out one and smiled. Nikki pushed a button and the disc tray slid out. Nikki popped the disc in and selected the track she was after. The song 'Into the Night' by Santana came through the speakers. Nikki's hips began swaying back and forth with the beat her back still to Chloe. The rest of Nikki began to follow her hips, she spun around her hands above her head, and she made small circles with her hips changing direction with each rotation. Nikki held out her hand for Chloe to join her. Chloe took the hand offered to her and was pulled into Nikki. Chloe quickly found the rhythm of Nikki's body and they ground themselves into each other. Chloe couldn't resist placing her hands on Nikki's seductive hips to follow their hypnotic swaying. Nikki maneuvered one of her thighs to come in between Chloe's legs and placed a hand on the small of Chloe's back, pressing their centers against one another's thigh to add some friction. Nikki rolled her torso back away from Chloe's until she was almost in a back bend, before she shot straight back making her auburn hair fly up and around her face making her look almost savage. There was a change in Nikki's eyes that both excited Chloe and terrified her at the same time. Nikki looked as if she wanted to devour Chloe where she stood, _I don't think that would be a bad thing_ she smiled.

Nikki claimed Chloe's mouth with such veracity it almost hurt. The singer could feel a difference in the way Nikki's thrusts came, at times they almost didn't follow the beat of the music but another beat within Nikki herself. Chloe broke the kiss and smiled, "Are you sure you're making love to music? It feels as if you're trying to make love to me."

"Can't I do both?" answered Nikki.

"you can try." Nikki leaned back in to kiss Chloe again, "Uh, Nikki? One small request?"

"Anything for you."

"Be gentle?" Nikki looked at Chloe for a second, and realized how rough she was being.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean to get rough with you. I got so involved in the song and being here with you, I guess I got a little over zealous… Forgive me?"

Chloe was quiet for a small moment and smiled, pulling Nikki roughly against her and whispered in her ear, "and why should I do that?" for the first time the singer did something to torture Nikki, Chloe nibbled lightly at Nikki's ear lobe.

"Because, I-I-I… oh my god, Chloe." Nikki completely lost her train of thought because Chloe drove her tongue deep into Nikki's inner ear. They both decided that they'd had enough standing and somehow found their way to Nikki's bed and their clothes had found various hiding spots around the room. Chloe was laying on her back with Nikki stretched out somewhat beside her and on top of her at the same time. Their kisses where becoming deep and sensuous, they were almost on fire.

Nikki eventually found her way to Chloe's highly tuned ear and licked it in the same fashion that had caused much disruption in Chloe's dressing room. Chloe moaned freely, there was no one here to hear them and break down the door if she screamed.

The red head sat up abruptly almost scaring Chloe. "What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to admire the beauty I'm making love to…." Nikki frowned slightly. _Oh no! she's changed her mind! She doesn't want me anymore! Now that she has me in her bed and all but my bra and panties are gone, she's seeing what I look like and doesn't like it…_

"What's wrong? Have you changed your mind?" Chloe looked at the ceiling trying to hold back her tears.

"What? No! I was just wondering how you'd managed to keep your undergarments on in our mass flinging of clothing. I was about to attempt to unclasp that bra with my teeth, cause from here it looks like it comes undone there." Nikki lightly brushed the valley between Chloe's breasts and lifted the garment to show Chloe what she was talking about.

"Oh thank god! And yes it does." Chloe smiled up at Nikki who leaned back down to kiss her lover to reassure her that she was very much desirable.

Nikki lowered her kisses to Chloe's neck pausing to nip and lick at her pulse point before resuming her exploration of the other woman's body. When Nikki reached the singers breasts she kissed the top of both gently and nibbled her way to the clasp binding them. "Such a shame to keep these wonderful breasts trapped when they are practically bursting to be free, and lavished." With a quick flick of her tongue Nikki had the bra undone, but she didn't rip the offending garment off like she wanted to. No she was going to make this nice and slow for Chloe. Instead Nikki kissed a gentle trail to one of Chloe's nipples, moving the bra a little bit with each touch, slowly revealing the beautiful singer to her hungry mouth. When Nikki finally reached the first nipple, she slowly licked around the tight bud and sucked it into her mouth.

"OHH Nikki, unnnn…" Chloe squirmed under Nikki's torturous tongue. The redhead sucked as much of the singers breast into her mouth as she could. Chloe couldn't believe how much pleasure she was receiving from what Nikki was doing to her, it was pure ecstasy.

Nikki eventually moved to the other breast treating it in the same fashion. While continuing her ministrations with her mouth Nikki traced light trails down Chloe's abdomen to the lacy hem of the blonde's panties. Shivers traveled up Chloe's body, she felt so close even though they had only just begun. _If she keeps this slow torture up I'm going to come before she enters me._

Sensing Chloe was dangerously close Nikki stopped and looked at her new lover, "If you want to come, it's ok, we have all night for everything else. All I want to do is give you pleasure… and by the looks of you I'd say I'm doing rather well." The writer smirked.

"very well indeed." Chloe smirked back, "now where were we?"

"Right about here." Nikki licked from Chloe's panties over her belly button and through the valley between her breasts up to her neck ending at her mouth and claimed the beautiful instrument with her own mouth. As their tongues danced Nikki cupped Chloe's mound without warning, sending shockwaves through the blonde. Chloe rocked her hips to move Nikki's hand to add friction but Nikki didn't move her hand the way Chloe wanted. Instead the writer kept her hand as still as possible while putting enough pressure to be pleasurable and constant but not enough to hurt her love. Chloe thought she was going to go insane if Nikki didn't start moving her hand and then she realized _Nikki wants me to beg her_. Chloe looked in to Nikki's, "p-please Nikki. Ohhh"

"What is it that you want my love?" still not moving her fingers, Nikki smirked down at Chloe watching the first woman she'd ever loved pant, and wiggle under her touch. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Please, make love to me."

"That's what I'm doing. Tell me what you really want"

"I-I want you to take me, make me come, make me scream, do as you wish, just do it fast"

"How do you want me to take you? Do you want me to take you with my fingers?" Nikki rubbed Chloe's slit once to demonstrate the option, "Or do you want my tongue?" The writer smiled devilishly and licked the singer's ear to show the other option.

Chloe gasped, she didn't know which was better, Nikki's quick fingers or her wonderfully skilled tongue. She shouted the first one that she could manage to make her mouth say, "T-tongue!"

Nikki smiled and lowered her body to Chloe's stomach and drove her tongue into Chloe's bellybutton and moved it around to give her lover a preview of what was to come. Chloe was so aroused that the second Nikki moved her tongue inside her navel she came hard. "OOOOHHHH! NIKKI!" she screamed over and over until her orgasm subsided. When color returned to the world, Chloe looked down at Nikki and smirked, "how did you do that?"

"I have my ways. Now where was I?" Nikki kissed her way to the high point in Chloe's desire, gently pulling lacy panties down inch by inch slowly revealing the full beauty of Chloe's naked body. Eventually Nikki threw the black lace aside and placed her hands lightly on Chloe's knees, waiting. Chloe was scared no one had ever seen her naked. "Open for me?" Nikki pleaded and Chloe found she couldn't deny her love anything. Nikki's hands traveled down Chloe's thighs as the singer slowly revealed the blonde curly treasure buried between her legs. The wonderfully skilled fingers stopped at either side of the apex of Chloe's legs and lightly spread the folds to expose the soaking wet opening that Nikki's tongue so desired to taste.

Chloe could feel Nikki's hot breath sensuously spread across her sex, when Nikki gently glided her tongue deep within her, her breath stopped and a choked moan escaped her throat. _Oh my God, much more of this and I may cease to exist from the sheer pleasure of having her tongue deep inside me._ Nikki wiggled her tongue inside Chloe, making the singer lift off the bed and gasp for air that seemed so hard to obtain. The journalist removed her tongue from the depths of Chloe's sex and licked slowly up to the singer's clit making sure to tasted all of what Chloe had to offer.

"Mmmmm"

"W-w-what?" Chloe was surprised she could get a word out let alone a sound that wasn't a moan or a scream because with each lick from Nikki, her mind became more and more foggy.

"You taste amazing." Nikki continued exploring the treasure before her occasionally nipping the sensitive skin with her teeth to keep Chloe guessing.

Chloe's hips seemed to have a mind all their own now, they kept moving to try and get more contact with Nikki's devilish tongue, her breathing was growing short and the moans where becoming longer. She was so close, any second she was going to explode, and then Nikki suddenly stopped and pulled away.

Chloe's eyes shot open and looked at her lover who was sitting with her face an inch away from where Chloe needed her most.

"W-w-why did you stop?" the singer panted with desperation.

"I want to make this as intense as possible for you, do you trust me?"

"With my life." Nikki smiled sweetly and crawled up Chloe's body to kiss her love.

Nikki pulled away from the kiss, and returned to her previous position, this time wasting no time in lavishing attention on the singer's sex.

Before too long Chloe was close to orgasm again, her breathing had all but stopped and she was just on the edge when Nikki pulled away again this time to nibble on Chloe's thigh.

The redhead repeated this a few more times each time the amount of time building up to a climax getting shorter and shorter until Chloe finally erupted into the longest most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Chloe screamed Nikki's name over and over again along with strings of gibberish.

After a few moments Chloe finally caught her breath and could kind of see she noticed Nikki's wonderful tongue was still at work and before she knew what was happening Chloe came a second time.

"Oh Nikki!" Chloe threw her head back into the pillow beneath her and felt as if she was flying. _If Nikki doesn't stop soon, I'm going to orgasm to death… what a wonderful way to die…_

Seeming to read Chloe's mind, Nikki made one final lick through Chloe's sex causing the singer to convulse and made her way up Chloe's body occasionally licking and nipping at skin on the way. When Nikki finally made it to Chloe's mouth and kissed her passionately letting Chloe taste herself on Nikki's lips and tongue. This spurred Chloe into action. She wanted to make Nikki feel as good as she did at that very moment.

Chloe pushed Nikki back so she was laying down with her head at the foot of the bed and started her own exploration of Nikki's body. Starting with Nikki's elegantly long neck; Chloe placed soft sweet kisses up and down the side of Nikki's neck gauging where the writers hot spots were. She'd discovered that Nikki moaned louder the closer Chloe kissed to the back of Nikki's neck.

Chloe had Nikki roll over onto her stomach so she could get better access to the writers back, she had a feeling that anything she did to this specific area would cause Nikki to writhe in pure ecstasy, and she was right.

The beautiful blonde placed a soft kiss in between Nikki's shoulder blades and the redhead gasped sharply. Chloe then licked Nikki from the base of her spine to the base of her neck and Nikki all but screamed the entire time.

Chloe couldn't believe the effect she was having on Nikki. Here was her love writhing and moaning out of pure ecstasy all because of what Chloe was doing to her body.

The singer continued licking, kissing, and biting Nikki's neck and back driving Nikki insane.

Chloe pulled Nikki up to sit in front of her so she could keep contact with her back but have access to the rest of Nikki's body with her hands.

"Are y-you sure you've *gasp* never been with another woman?" Nikki somehow managed to breathlessly say while Chloe bit down hard on her neck.

"Quite sure. In fact, this is the first time I've ever been with anyone."

"Well you're doing fantastically. Oh… God… Chloe!"

Chloe cupped Nikki's mound and was sliding her finger in and out of the red head slowly causing Nikki's hips to rock slowly with Chloe's hand.

Nikki was on the edge about to fall over into what felt like the most fantastic orgasm when Chloe broke the pleasurable contact Nikki had ever had.

Nikki thought Chloe was doing to her what she had done to Chloe earlier but suddenly she couldn't feel Chloe behind her. A slight panic filled Nikki's heart. Then she felt two hands push her back onto the bed and Chloe was on top of her kissing her hard.

"I wanted to watch you come." Chloe smiled down at Nikki.

"You sure picked a hell of a time to decide that." chuckled Nikki.

"I know how I can make it up to you." Chloe lowered herself to Nikki's sex and did exactly as Nikki had done to her.

"Oh Fuck!" Nikki was on the edge again and was sent flying went Chloe gently stuck one finger inside Nikki's slit. "CHLOE!"

Chloe didn't let up when Nikki came down from her first orgasm and sent the journalist into a second very intense orgasm, then a third directly after that.

Nikki couldn't take anymore, she had to force herself to sit up and pull Chloe up from her sex.

The lovers kissed for a very long time. Finally, they fell back onto the bed in each other's arms smiling.

"That was amazing. I love you so much Chloe."

"I love you too." They smiled lovingly at each other before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Chloe woke up in Nikki's arms and she had never felt so complete before… or horny. Chloe got up and rifled through Nikki's CD collection and came across a Spice Girls CD that had "Holler" on it.

"Perfect wakeup call" she whispered to herself.

The song came on and instantly Chloe felt as if she could seduce anyone.

Nikki heard the song start and opened her eyes to see Chloe smiling at her wearing nothing but a red silky sheet and moving her luscious hips to the very seductive beat.

Chloe looked at Nikki with her beautiful red hair all messy from their activities last night and thought she'd never seen anything sexier.

The singer slowly stepped toward the bed. Once she reached the foot of the bed she dropped the sheet and crawled up the bed and kissed Nikki passionately.

"Mmmmm…" Nikki moaned into Chloe's mouth, causing both to smile.

"Good Morning my love. Did you sleep well?" the singer asked before moving on the journalist's neck.

"Mmmmm… yes I did. Better than I ever have. I guess sleeping with you in my arms makes for the best sleep I've ever had… along with the best night I've ever had. I love you, Chloe"

Before Chloe could reply, one of their phones rang.

They both jumped out of the bed and tried to locate their pants.

Nikki found hers by the door and discovered it was not her phone ringing.

Chloe couldn't find her pants until Nikki looked up. Chloe's pants were circling above them on the ceiling fan.

"How did those get up there?" Chloe giggled

"I have no idea." They laughed together as Chloe yanked her pants off the fan .

She checked her phone, 10 texts each from Mairead, Lisa, and Lynn asking where she was. One voice message from Mairead asking a million questions and telling her to call her as soon as she got the message.

"The girls are very worried about me. I better call." Nikki nodded and left the room to give Chloe some privacy.

"Hey Mairead, I'm fine. I stayed at Nikki's last night."

"Really? And how did that go?" Chloe could hear the giant grin on Mairead's lips.

"I'm not telling you!" Chloe teased.

"Oh all right. But you do need to hurry up and get back to the theater; Lisa has an announcement to make."

"Ok, what time is it?"

"12:30 in the afternoon. You must have had a pretty incredible night for you to sleep this late."

"Shush!" Chloe giggled.

When Chloe hung up her phone, Nikki walked back in the room with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Chloe accepted the drink and sipped it. "That's exactly how I take my coffee, how did you know?" Chloe asked very shocked that Nikki knew exactly how much cream and sugar she liked in her coffee.

"I paid attention when you ordered your coffee at the coffee shop the day we met."

Chloe looked lovingly at Nikki and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Nikki smiled into the kiss and broke it before it could turn heated. "I suppose you'll want to shower before I take you back huh?"

"A shower would be greatly appreciated." _It would be even more appreciated if you joined me_ Chloe thought to herself.

The redhead lead the blonde out of the bedroom into the hall and turned to the second door on the right.

"Here you go. Use anything you need or want and take as long as you need." Nikki kissed Chloe on the cheek and left her to do what she needed.

About five minutes into her shower Chloe heard a knock at the door.

"Yes Nikki?"

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, I've got nothing to hide. There isn't anything you haven't seen" _or touched_ grinned the singer.

Suddenly the shower curtain was yanked back, and Nikki had a very lustful gleam in her eye.

In a very low seductive voice the journalist replied, "Just because I've already seen it, doesn't mean I don't want to see it again. Believe me, my love; I will always want to see you exactly as you are right at this moment. I will always want to see your beauty, touch your soft skin, taste everything your body has to offer, smell your exquisite scent, and hear your angelic voice for the rest of my life."

"I love you, Nikki" With tears in her eyes Chloe pulled Nikki into the shower and kissed her with everything she had. Together they tore off Nikki's now soaking wet black silk robe and threw it on to the bathroom floor outside the shower. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together with the hot water cascading down their skin was an incredible sensation.

Nikki pushed Chloe up against the shower wall next to the shower head all the while never breaking the searing kiss. The journalists hand began to roam freely over the singer's body touching every part of her love that could physically be touched. Soon her fingers arrived at Chloe's clit, she slowly teased the tight little bud making Chloe scream and tremble under her touch.

"Oh God, Nikki. I'm gonna ohhhh!" Chloe came hard, so hard she almost fell because her legs nearly buckled beneath her from the voracity of the orgasm. Nikki held her lover up while she watched Chloe's whole body convulse and twitch out of sheer pleasure.

When Chloe came down from a both physical and emotional high, she was finally able to open her eyes and look into Nikki's eyes, which at that moment had a very smug yet lustful gleam in them.

"How do you feel my love?" smiled the redhead.

"There aren't words to describe how I feel after that, it's more of something I'd have to try to show you.  
>With that, Chloe kissed Nikki and pushed her against the opposite wall of the shower tearing her mouth from Nikki's to nip and bite the redheads neck while her fingers made a blazing trail down Nikki's abdomen and lightly teasing her clit before sliding one finger inside Nikki as far as it could go while keeping her palm pressed firmly against the highest point in Nikki's arousal.<p>

"Chloe…I…unah!" nothing but gibberish came out of Nikki's mouth while Chloe slid her finger in and out of her.

Nikki was close to release and she desperately needed to hold on to something, she pulled Chloe in to her body and held on to the singer's shoulders tightly.

The orgasm hit, Nikki screamed and dug her fingernails into Chloe's shoulders not realizing she was leaving scratch marks in plain sight. The lovers kissed passionately and held each other lovingly while still under the cascading warm water from the shower.

"I see what you mean" Chuckled Nikki.

"huh?"

"indescribable feeling." They smiled, then Nikki noticed the scratch marks, "oh no! I hurt you!"

Chloe turned to look at the now very red evidence of their passion. "It doesn't hurt, but I am going to have an interesting time explaining how those got there to the makeup crew." They giggled.

"Chloe I love you so much"

"I love you too" they kissed once more before turning off the water and leaving the warmth of the shower.

The two dressed and dried their hair before they left Nikki's home.

When they reached the theater everyone was waiting for them on the main stage. Lisa looked at them with a "What took you so long?" look. Chloe smiled shyly and Lisa figured out what happened, and smiled back.

"Well, now that miss punctuality has arrived" everyone laughed heartily at the joke directed at Chloe, "I have some big news. I'm pregnant again!" the entire ensemble erupted in cheers.

Chloe suddenly said sadly, "That means your leaving!"

"Yes, Chloe, I'm leaving but I believe if someone would be willing to take my place briefly, you'd never notice I was gone." Lisa was looking directly at Nikki.

Nikki became wide eyed.

Chloe looked between the two confused, "But Nikki doesn't sing in front of people, it terrifies her"

"It wasn't always like that, last night Mairead and I went on YouTube and found footage of Miss Flannigan here singing a beautiful acapella rendition of 'Over the Rainbow'. She sings like no other we've had on tour. I was hoping that you might be able to convince her to join Celtic Woman in my place, Chloe."

Nikki looked around at everyone slightly panicked until she looked at Chloe, "All right, I'll do it." Again everyone burst into cheers and hugged the two lovers and the expectant mother.

Later that night after the concert, and after Nikki's and Chloe's own little celebration, Chloe began to wonder what Nikki's singing voice sounded like.

"Nikki?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"ok, but forgive me, I haven't sang to anyone in a while." Nikki closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sang "Over the Rainbow" for Chloe. It was unlike anything Chloe had ever heard, the love, and passion Nikki sang that song with was so deep and tender, it brought Chloe to tears.

"Well, what did you think?"

"I've never heard anything more beautiful. Why did you hide that voice?"

"I was afraid of what would happen. I can't read music, and people tend to pay attention to you more in the music world if you know how to read music. So I chose to write about it instead."

"Well now you get your chance to sing and be heard as well as respected. It shouldn't matter if you can read music or not. Dots on a page is not what music really is, that's just a way to measure it. Real music comes from within and that is where you sing from my love."

"You are very right." They smiled and kissed gently before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
